Merry Christmas Shirochan
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: Christmas in the Shiro-family! My christmas present to all of my "fans" and to all of you HitsuHina-fans out there. Merry christmas!


Me: Merry christmas everyone!

Takara: Merry christmas!

Me: Before you start reading, you may have to read my fic "Family" to understand better...

Takara: Or you could just tell them now...

Me: ... But I want people to read Family!

Takara: Hikari...

Me: Okay okay, sorry.... geez....

Takara: Hikari-chan....

Me: Okay! This is an AU-fic, which means, they're not shinigamis. They live in the normal world as a normal familly. Toushiro is the main character of this since he's my fav ^^ Anyway, in this fic, Ukitake is his father but not married to his mother Hitsugaya Mishiro (my OC). His "aunt" is Doujin Aiha, their neighbour (who's also my OC).

Takara: I think that was it...

Me: Me too... now, let the story begin, merry christmas everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own my OC's and my christmas presents.

* * *

_Kiyoshi, kono yoru. Hoshi wa hikari!_

_Sukui no miko wa, mihaha no mune ni._

_Nemuritamou yume yasuku._

Toushiro groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He eyed his room... or most the christmas decorations that weren't there yesterday...

He yawned and walked over to his wardrobe and took out his morning yukata. It had a dark blue colour and ice blue snowflakes on it. He eyed the decorations again. There were small santas all over the place, guirlandes covering the ice blue walls, an angel hang from the lamp and several reindeers covered his window and curtains as well. He sighed. He was sure that it was his aunt Aiha who was responsible for all this. Well, at least they didn't cover his japanese katana that hang on the wall. It was a very precious sword that had been in his familly for ages, named Hyorinmaru.

When he walked down the stairs, he could easily hear his mum and aunt making breakfast while singing in the kitchen.

_Kiyoshi kono yoru, mitsuge ukeshi._

_Makibitotachi wa miko no mimae ni._

_Nukazukinu kashiko mite_

"Ohayo" he yawned when he entered the kitchen. His mother turned to him and smiled softly. She had spiky silver hair just like him, but instead of being pointed upwards, they pointed downwards. Her eyes looked exactly like his, but with a little longer and darker eyelashes. Her face was soft and a little pale, it wasn't strange that people thought that she was beautiful.

His aunt turned to him as well and smiled... a little more childish smile, as usual. She had long brown wavy hair that reached to her waist. She had quite big and round eyes and soft features as well. She almost looked like a little girl... and acted as one.

"Ohayo Toushiro, merry christmas"

"Merry christmas Shiro-chan!"

Toushiro sighed.

"I've told you a thousand times not to call me that, Aiha!"

Mishiro smiled again and walked over to him and embraced him.

"Now now Toushiro, don't be like that, it's christmas"

She kissed him lightly on the forehead and went back to her cooking.

"Good that you woke up by the way, I was just going to send your father upstairs to wake you up"

"Oh, where is he?"

"He's in the living room... I think he's more curious about the stockings than you are" Aiha answered and giggeled. Toushiro nodded, she was probably right.

"And now that I think about it... I probably am too! Let's go and open our presents!" Aiha squealed, grabbed Toushiro and dragged him by this arm to the living room.

"A-Aiha! Let go o-!"

"Juushiro~! He's up!"

Juushiro was sitting with his back at them next to the christmas tree. When she called out to him, he turned around and smiled. He walked over to them and embraced Toushiro.

"Good morning, everyone! Merry christmas!"

"Merry christmas to you too... what were you doing?" asked Toushiro and gave him a light hug back, before backing away and glancing over Ukitakes shoulder.

"Oh nothing at all, just admiring the christmas tree and the open fire... and the presents in the stockings next to it" he answered and smiled his happy-and-excited-almost-childish-and-extremly-cute-father-smile.

"Come on, why don't you and see what Santa brought you?"

Toushiro sweatdropped.

"Uhm, dad, I don't..."

Mishiro interrupted him by pushing him lightly in the back towards the stockings and whispered in his ear.

"Come on now, Toushiro. Do it for him at least..."

"But I..."

"And I know that you want to. You don't have to act all cold today, Shiro-chan" she smiled and he blushed and sighed.

'What's with everyone and that nick-name?' he thought while he grabbed his stocking and sat down on the floor.

Aiha and Ukitake sat down next to him with their own stockings.

"Well? What did you get?" asked Aiha and eyed his VERY thick stocking.

"Well... tons of candy, thanks dad... some small presents covered in ribbons, thanks Aiha... and.... a tie... thank you mum " he said while picking up all of the candy and small presents that he'd gotten. He eyed his small familly, his mother trying to stop Aiha from eating all of the chocolate and candy, Ukitake laughing at them and then answering the phone when it rang, then smiling when he heard who it was and kept on talking for a while. Toushiro couldn't help but smile.

"Isshin's bringing the whole familly! It's going to be crowded in here" he said and laughed again. Yes, this could indeed become an interesting christmas.

_Kiyoshi kono yoru, miko no emi ni _

_Megumi no miyo no ashita no hikari_

_kagayakeri hogaraka ni_

* * *

"Aiha! Stop playin' with the christmas tree and come on over here and help me! They are here any second! HELLO! Do you hear me?!"

Mishiro had went from her beautiful-and-calm-mother-mode to a-stressed-mother-on-christmas-day-that-has-to-do-everything-herself-mode. Aiha squealed and rushed over to her. Toushiro had just dressed himself in his christmas clothes and fixed his hair and entered the kitchen when she screamed.

He was wearing a white shirt with his new dark blue and silver tie along with a pair of black pants.

He sighed again.

"What is it mum, can I help you?"

"No, I don't want your clothes to get dirty. Can you help your father in the garnen instead?"

"Sure" Toushiro shrugged and went outside.

When he had looked around the house a couple of times and still couldn't find Ukitake, he got a little surprised.

"DAD! Where are you?!"

A SHUNK-THUMP was heard and a ladder landed next to him. Toushiro jumped away from it and looked around, but still couldn't see anything.

"What the...?"

"Toushiro~! HELP!"

Toushiro sweatdropped. The voice came from the roof. Toushiro closed his eyes tight and slowly turned to the sound.

"Don't say that he's on the roof, don't say that he's on the roof, please don't say that he's on the roof..."

He slowly opened his eyes one at the time and...

"He's on the roof... WHAT ARE YOU DOING, OLD MAN!?"

Ukitake was hanging down from the roof... or okay, his left leg and a part of the left side of his body was still on the roof, clinging for dear life... but the right side wasn't...

"Ehm, I was just going to fix the lights but when you called for me, I lost my balance and the ladder fell... ehm, could you please help me?"

Toushiro tried to hold back a laugh when he put the ladder to the wall next to his clumbsy father.

"SHIRO-CHAAN~!"

Toushiro turned around, he knew that voice. It belonged to the one that had given his that nick-name, Hinamori Momo, his childhood friend. She cwalked right outside the garden, on the other side of the fence, waving and smiling. Behind her came their grandma. She wasn't Toushiro's grandma for real, but both of them called her that.

"Hmf, I've told you, Bed-wetter Momo, don't call me that!"

Hinamori ignored him and gave him a big hug, which he returned.

"Have you grown Shiro-chan?"

He blushed but tried to hide it.

"O-of course I have! And don't call me that! It's your fault that everyone calls me that!"

Once again she ignored him. His granny walked over to him and he kneeled to give her a hug as well.

"Merry christmas, Toushiro"

"Merry christmas baa-chan"

"Where is your father?"

"I'm here!" Ukitake said and jumped down from the last step of the ladder. He embraced granny (DOES ANYONE KNOW HER NAME?!) and the Hinamori.

"How are you two?"

"We're fine, just a little cold"

"Well, that won't do, will it? Let's go inside, I'm sure Mishiro has some hot chocolate or something like that that you can drink and the open fire is warm and nice"

_About 20 minutes later_

There were a lot of people in the Shiro-familly's living room. All of their guests had arrived within 20 fast minutes. Hinamori, Toushiro, Karin and Rukia sat in the sofa, Byakuya sitting in one of the armchairs, granny sitting in the rocking chair, Isshin and Ukitake staning in the doorway, laughing together, Mishiro and Aiha giving everyone some snacks and Yuzu helped them while Ichigo stood behind the sofa, looking out through the window.

"Shiro-chan, can you get some ice for me please?" asked Mishiro. He nodded and walked out to the kitchen. He took out the ice, but on his way back he tripped on Yuzu, and he accidently threw the ice on Byakuya. The whole room stopped dead.

'Oh shit...'

"Sorry, Byakuya...." Toushiro started but got interrupted but Ichigo who laughed behind the sofa. Everyone turned to him, with fear in their eyes. Byakuya slowly rose to his feet and walked towards Ichigo. NOW he understood that he maybe shouldn't have laughed and ran out off the room with Buyakuya close behind.

Toushiro sighed in relief, Byakuya didn't come after him.

The whole day ended quite fast. Everyone talked and laughed and the audults... drank a little too much... (imagine a drunk Byakuya) and before they knew it, it was time to open their presents.

Toushiro got some ama natto from his granny, an iPod from his parents, a shirt that he was NEVER EVER going to wear that he got from Aiha, Byakuya didn't give anyone but Rukia anything, Rukia gave him a rabbir plushie (unknown reason), Ichigo gave him a t-shirt that said "Tiny but strong" (he was gonna get it later...), Karin got him a soccer ball and some chocolate, Yuzu gave him some home made fudges and Isshin gave him something... strange... a medicin to help him grow (what was with that family?!). Strangely, he didn't get anything from Momo...

A few hours later when people started to fall asleep... or get WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too loud, he decided to go outside for a while.

He used the ladder to get up on the roof and sat down, just taking a few breaths of the cold night air. He picked out a present that he had hidden when they were inside. It was for Hinamori.

If Ichigo would've seen it, he'd NEVER stop teasing him about it. He sighed.

"He's such a baby...."

"Who is?"

Toushiro blinked in surprise and turned around.

"H-Hinamori?"

"Hi Shiro-chan! Why did you leave?" she asked and sat down next to him.

"Well... it got a little too crowded and I needed some air, that's all...."

"I see...."

*AAAAAAAAAWKWARD SILENCE!!!!!*

"Hinamori..."

"Shiro-chan" they said exactly at the same time.

"You start..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

They laughed and blushed, both of them. Toushiro fingered on the present and turned to her.

"Hinamori, I never gave you my present before... as you know..."

"No, I know... I didn't give you mine either"

"Well... here you go..."

"Thanks... here..."

They opened their presents in silence. Toushiro gasped. Hinamori had given him a small dragon of glass. It was so well done! He could almost imagine it waking up and looking at him or fly away!

"Th-thank you Hinamori!"

"You're welcome Hitsugaya-kun" she said and smiled. A smile that made him warm inside. He glanced at her to see her reaction when she opened her present. She didn't say anything at first when she unwraped it, she just stared at it. She slowly turned to him still with the same expressionless face.

'Oh shit.... she didn't like it...' he thought and tried not to panic.

"Hitsugaya-kun... " she whispered and her eyes filled with tears. He almost jumped backwards in surprise.

'She's CRYING?!'

"It's beautiful!"

He relaxed.

"Really?"

"I love it! Thank you so much!"

She gently stroke the present with her fingertips. It was a heart of glass, and carved in was a love poem.

Ice and fire

_Black and white_

_Cold and warm_

_Me and you_

_Feelings felt_

_Yet not spoken of_

_Feelings spoken of_

_yet not felt_

_Even if they aren't alike_

_the still fit together_

_Like you and me_

_Don't leave me_

She looked at him again.

"This is so beautiful, Shiro-chan... is this really what you feel for me?"

Toushiro didn't answer at first, but then he blushed and nodded. She smiled and embraced him. He gasped.

"Toushiro... I... I... I feel the same way..."

He gasped again. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Really?" he breathed and she nodded.

"Really... I've just never had the courage to tell you..."

He didn't know what to do, so he did the onl thing he could possibly think of... he embraced her back. They sat like that for a while and then let go off each other.

"H-Hinamori... I..."

They leaned closer and closer.

"I love you...."

And their lips met. A jolt of joy and warmth spread in his body. He couldn't believe it! He kissed her! He kissed Hinamori Momo.

They kept on kissing, it was a small kiss but passionate. After a few seconds they parted to breathe.

"Merry Christmas, Shiro-chan..."

"Merry Christmas, Bed-wetter Momo..."

And then their lips met once again in a passionate kiss beneath the silver moon.

* * *

Me: THERE! FINALLY!

Takara: Aaaaw, cuuute!!

Me: Thank you!

Takara: But it wasn't quite like you... just fluff, no fighting, blood or stabbed people...

Me... Takara, it's christmas...

Takara: Right...

Me and Takara: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!

Me: This was my christmas present to you guys, please make my day too by reviewing ^^ MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
